


daily life【三则】

by caaaaaaat



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caaaaaaat/pseuds/caaaaaaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>生活甜的像蜜糖。</p>
            </blockquote>





	daily life【三则】

1  
作为夏威夷当红的英雄，Superboy不用上学，这并不代表他是一个闲人，也不代表他不能跑去学校里遛弯。  
当然了，这更加不能阻止他去骚扰他的男朋友。

要同时兼职国际象棋俱乐部，化学俱乐部和计算机俱乐部的主席不是一件容易的事，这需要你拥有丰富的知识和管理经验。而kon一点都不意外tim能把所有的这些事做的游刃有余。

“嗨，drake教授。”  
换了一件“我爱哥谭”T恤的Kon手撑在门框上，俏皮的声音在偌大的实验室里回响，因为里面只坐了一个人。  
“有没有人说你穿着白大褂的时候特别性感。”

“你是第一个，大明星先生。”  
Tim叹了口气，把试管放回架子上。

“所以你又闯了什么祸？”

“嘿！我没有！我只是来探班的，看看我们敬业的俱乐部主席先生是否因为太过负责而晕倒在操作台上。”

“不……我只是借用下实验室来做一些和我的副职有关的实验。”

“那你为什么不在蝙蝠侠的实验室里做？这样我们现在就能出去，公园的冰淇淋车还没开走——当然如果它开走了，你知道我可以用一根手指把它推回来。”

“因为最近仓库在清点库存，不是很方便，不过不是什么重要的检测，学校的器材做够了。”tim头也不抬地解释着，既然kon已经来了，他已经预见到工作大概是不能全部完成。算起来他一次都没有赢过，不是意志力的问题，而是kon对于“把robin赶出工作状态”这件事太过娴熟。

“请放过那辆冰淇淋车吧，至少让我先做完手上这个。”

看到tim目不转睛地盯着手里两个装着透明液体的试管，kon知道他得稍等一会，于是安静地在实验室里转悠起来。作为一个科技含量十分高的克隆人，kon对这些瓶瓶罐罐五颜六色的溶液却没有什么兴趣，他转到tim身后，只是为了打发时间学着tim的样子用夹子夹起试管，把每一个瓶子打开都兑了一点进去。  
谁知道那根试管却开始发烫而且剧烈地翻起白泡，这时候tim的声音响了起来。  
“不要随便乱碰，我是撬锁进来的——kon？”  
Tim转头只看到kon闭紧了嘴巴对他夸张地微笑，朝他晃了晃一支空试管。

“记得放回去。”tim说。

看起来好像一切正常。

于是他们最后还是去公园里买了冰淇淋，在两个人走到人少的角落里，kon突然坏笑着把他往树丛里推，直到tim感觉自己的背靠到了树干上。  
“我想换个口味的尝一下。”  
然后kon就不经过当事人同意地吻了上去，tim也没有过多的反抗，直到对方带着酸味的舌头伸到他的口腔里。

“嘶——！”tim立刻把kon推的老远，捂着嘴叫喊起来。“你嘴里有什么？”

“是柠檬，我猜。”kon无奈的耸了耸肩。

“柠檬的酸性还不至于腐蚀掉我嘴里的皮！”tim把冰淇淋往对方的手里一塞，向着旁边的饮水池跑过去。

“我敢肯定你在实验室喝了点什么特别的饮料。”在用水冲了嘴巴五分钟后，tim终于稍微缓了过来，他撑着水池的边缘，用手背擦掉脸上的水，翻着白眼恶狠狠地威胁道：“kon-el，我下次再和你接吻我就是小狗。”

“是嘛，看来下周一YJ会有一只新的小狗。”

2.  
Tim一直觉得觉得椰子不能算是真正意义上的水果，凡是提起水果，他更倾向于那些多汁，柔软的果实，而不是一个，黑黢黢硬邦邦的玩意。

要怪只能怪现在路边卖水卖冰的小摊子太有商业头脑，撑开的太阳伞下除了陷在冰里的运动饮料，还自带了摆满水果的多层小喷泉。车厘子和青提放在一个透明的塑料杯子里，上层刚淋过白嫩嫩一瓣一瓣椰肉的水，从玻璃圆盘的边缘倾泻下来，杯子里的气泡挂在杯壁上。这对一个忘记带伞晒了一下午的人是怎样的诱惑。可惜早晨tim忘记把钱包塞进书包。他本来以为这件事对他不会有什么影响，直到他第二天回过神来已经称了椰子在便利店结账。

可他的确是小看了这种能砸晕人的水果。  
椰子孔有一个很软这种常识作他还是知道的，小刀撬开，没问题。没有吸管对于一个罗宾来说也不是什么障碍，用急救箱里的针筒往里面打气把椰子汁弄出来，也没有问题。面对一个什么零食都想吃用仓鼠的眼神看着他的队友，他可不是什么小气的人，OK。  
Tim用刀切第一下的时候并不觉得会有什么意外，直到他切了十分钟，壳没有什么大变化的时候他才意识到这个方案大概是不可行的。他换了刀背，准备敲下去，bart做了个噤声的动作，指了指superboy的房间，他只能放弃第二个方案。

也许植物纤维需要特别的切口。Bart翻出来的园艺锯子提醒了他，很显然他不能真的用脏兮兮的木锯去切椰子，于是tim从抽屉里拿了一把切牛排的刀顺着一开始打开的小口锯起来。这比一开始切蔬菜的刀有成效多了，至少能在椰子表面留下割痕。如果tim没有切到他自己的手他发誓可以在二十分钟内完成。Tim把手指放进嘴里，他的虎口也因为按着椰子壳有点酸。这至少也是和敌人战斗之后留下的伤口。椰子上的三个小孔组成了一个微妙的表情，当中有一条缝，好像在嘲笑他一样。他发现自己完全可以只在顶片一个足够把勺子伸进去的洞，用不着绕着最远的直径切。

把刀狠狠地戳进半条裂缝里这一举动很明显打扰了kon的午睡，他揉着乱糟糟的卷发从房间里睡眼惺忪地探出头。  
“嘿，是哪个傻瓜发出这么大声音！”  
“噢……是的，我真是个傻瓜。”Tim自暴自弃地揪起自己前额晃着的刘海,“我选了最远的路线。”

“是的，最远的路线，绕开了我的房间去了厨房。”Kon愉快地笑起来，他拿起那个黑色的小东西在手上左右颠了颠，tim就眼睁睁地看着他把椰子在头上磕开了。“小罗，你顽固起来比椰子壳还硬。”kon炫耀似的撕了一片肉下来。  
“或许下次我可以给你表演手掰苹果。”

Tim开始知道这个家伙为什么会在夏威夷那么受姑娘欢迎了。

3.

在superboy进来十分钟以后Robin才发现他的房间里多了这样一个大型漂浮物。

在YJ，robin是个工作狂的概念已经扎根在每个成员的心里。并不是说他是个书呆子，恰恰相反当有人惹出什么乱子，robin总是最快想出解决方案的人。作为一个优秀的robin，他拥有着超越一般人的意志力。

工作到不忘记吃饭的时候，专注是件好事，而与之相反小队里还有另一个极端。那恐怕就是房间里那块惹事最麻利的大型漂浮物。  
现在Robin唯一后悔的是他上一次分心扭动脖子不是在五分钟前，他应该乘superboy身子卡在半开的窗玻璃小心翼翼飘进来的时候狠狠关上窗户——虽然可能最后受伤的是玻璃，总之尽快在他开口之前把他赶出去就对了。

“hey，rob.”他开口了。Robin知道最好还是不要接他的话茬。

“你知道吗，我刚刚有了个关于零食的新发现。”  
“零食在别人手上的时候会更好吃。”  
“我可没有时间配合社会调查。”  
Tim嘴上回答着，眼睛一点都没离开屏幕。然后他被突然放到眼前的东西吓了一小跳。

“看看这是什么，robin经常吃的甘草糖。”kon把塑料袋子在tim面前用力晃了晃。  
“我现在没有空吃零食，你可以去找bart.”tim半只手离开了桌子，转过身搭在椅背上。

 

“只有你愿意吃那个难吃的玩意。”kon吐了吐舌头，那袋甘草糖很无辜地躺在桌上。“这是我做的第一个实验，你应该感到荣幸……或许以后可以叫个什么，甘草糖理论之类的。”

“那你为什么不从可乐糖或者薯片开始呢。”  
“因为他们本来就很好吃，会降低判断的准确度。”  
真是无懈可击的理由，啊哈？

“所以你现在只要吃它，等你干掉半包我再下口。”  
Tim知道如果他现在不填完superboy的社会调查问卷，接下来的会是无休止的纠缠，他得赶快回到工作状态，被请吃糖也没什么不好的。tim撕开了包装袋。他把第一颗糖放进嘴里才意识到距离上一次进食大约已经有十五个小时。

他第一颗糖还没嚼完，盘腿飘在空中的superboy就有点跃跃欲试地靠了过来。Tim很大方地把开口朝向他，kon用两根手指捻了一颗，抽出来抛向空中，挪动了下脖子用嘴接住了。他嚼了两下，露出了沉思的表情。

“感觉怎么样？”  
“……嗯，还是难吃。”

“噢你个混蛋。”  
Tim把袋子往桌上丢，毫不在意那些黑色的小块滚了几颗出来。“你在耍我，kon————el。”  
他说完这句话之后再也没有工作的情绪了，因为他的胃口全被那块甘草糖调起来。  
“现在，我要去吃饭，如果我回来你没有吃完剩下的我就塞到你喉咙里。”

Kon倒是一脸不在乎，在tim走出房间之后他向bart比了个V字。

End.


End file.
